


Someone Special

by ASnackForAlways



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASnackForAlways/pseuds/ASnackForAlways
Summary: What if Donna had met Lily? A twist on 7x13
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 10





	Someone Special

Another day at the office was already done and almost everyone left to go home, except for Donna. This was not the first time that the Specter Litt's COO stayed late at the firm to finish the paperwork. There was just something about the silence of her office that made Donna work better than when she took the day's work with her and finished it at home. Actually, it was the presence that was usually seated in the office next to hers that made it more enjoyable. Ever since she became a COO, she missed working with him. Yes, she still worked with him. But not in such a way that she was for the past 13 years, and she missed that. But the thought that he was in the office right next to hers always put a smile on her face. Just that gesture showed her that as much as she missed working for him, he missed having her close too. But these last few weeks were different. Ever since he started dating Paula Agard, he became more distant with her than ever. He didn't even stay late at the office lately. And she missed that. The routine of finishing the paperwork in each other's presence once one of them migrated to the other's office, eating from the shitty Thai place that she loved and he hated and then him calling Ray to take them home because they drank more than they should have. And then, when arriving at her apartment, him offering to walk her to her door and her refusing because she knew that that would be crossing the lines.

That was then when times were simpler.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Donna goes back to her work. Signing some paper and arranging some meetings, she gets interrupted by her intercom.

"You have Mr. Jordan on line 1" her assistant Ellie's voice comes through. Donna wonders what her assistant is doing there so late at night.  
"Thanks, Ellie, you can go home now," Donna says as she pushes the button and then accepts the call.

"Hi Michael, how can I help you?" she smiles while leaning into her chair, relaxing.  
"Hello there Donna. I'm sorry to bother you, but Harvey's not answering his phone. So imagine my surprise when I called his assistant, only to find out that she's been promoted to a COO." he pauses just to hear her chuckle, "By the way congratulations Donna. You were always too good for Harvey."  
"Thank you, Michael, you're too kind. "She smiles. Some of Harvey's clients always managed to make her smile. But Michael Jordan was different. There was just something in the way he worded those compliments that made her always blush and smile at the same time.  
"As much as I'd love to do this all day, I have some important business to take care of and I need Harvey to give me a call as soon as possible. Can you please tell him that Donna?"  
"Don't worry. He'll call you today." With that, they say their goodbyes and end the call.

Ending the call Donna decided to call it a day, pack her things and head to find Harvey because when Michael Jordan calls needing something, you take care of it immediately. Looking at Harvey's schedule, she saw that he had the evening free.

Wait. Didn't he tell me he had plans tonight? As Donna brainstormed all the possible places that Harvey could have gone to, she remembered that he mentioned dinner with Lily and Paula. With that Donna grabbed her things and made her way to the restaurant.

Closing her office, she saw someone familiar enter Harvey's. Intrigued, she walked closer to see who was the intruder. Seeing Ray she let out a deep breath and entered the office.

"Don't tell me that you're his new assistant, Ray." She jokes.

"Even if I was I wouldn't be as good as you were Donna, but that's not why I'm here. Harvey sent me to retrieve some documents for him and apparently, he forgot his phone."

"Wait. You're telling me that the Harvey Specter, who takes everything with him, forgot his phone? See! That didn't happen in the last 13 years when I was working for him." There's finally something new that she can tease him with.

Noticing her things, Ray suggests taking Donna home. After all her apartment is on the way to the restaurant. Even if it wasn't, Ray wouldn't be too happy to leave her roaming the city at this hour of the night.

"Okay, fine. But you drop off Harvey's things at first." she pauses, " That way I can see the look on his face when I tease him and I could get some take out too. So it's a win-win."  
With that, they both leave the firm.

\- At the restaurant -

"And then he just climbed up on the piano and started singing." Lily looked briefly at Harvey as she was telling a memory from his childhood to his girlfriend.

Harvey could tell that his mom liked Paula and that made him happy. Even though he could do just fine without the embarrassing stories. " ."

"Yeah. Six years old, right in the middle of the dinner party." Lily laughs at that.

Paula seems intrigued. "My goodness. What did you do?"

"Well, the only thing we could do. Gordon grabbed his sax and gave him some backup." Lily laughs and Paula turns to Harvey, a smile on her face. "You never told me you could sing."

Lily interrupts, "Because he can't." and they both laugh.

Harvey turns to his mother "For the record, that question was directed at me."

"And somehow I'm confident it was answered correctly," Paula says as she checks her phone. Seeing the message she received, she looks at them both apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go. A patient of mine wants to meet immediately. It was nice to meet you, Lily." With that, she bids her goodbyes to both her boyfriend and his mother and leaves. On her way out, she catches sight of a certain redhead. Of course. Rolling her eyes, she enters the cab and leaves the restaurant.

"Thanks mom, for doing this. It means a lot."  
"No problem Harvey! I am happy that we got to do this."

Harvey smiles as he takes Lily's hand in his. "Thank you for forgiving me, mom. I've been meaning to say this sooner, but work got in the way and I - "

Lily interrupts him, "Just leave that in the past. I'm just thankful that we are on good terms again and I am glad that I got to meet that someone spe-"

Before Lily could finish, the voice of a certain redhead interrupted her. "You know, one might think that after 13 years you would learn to not leave your things at the office." It was Donna.

Even before she approached them, Harvey could feel her presence from the moment she walked into the restaurant. Not only that but from the way he was seated he could see her red hair almost immediately. Seeing her make her way to him, he was slightly confused. Watching Ray trail after her, holding her things, made it even more confusing. Though not unfamiliar. She used to do this from time to time. Crashing his evenings just because someone important called, and from the look on her face, he could see that today was no different. And her remark only confirmed it for him. Smirking, he looks at her. "How do you know that it wasn't intentional?"

Donna raises her eyebrow at him, as she comes closer. "Because it's you. And this has never happened when I was your secretary. And - " she pauses, looking at the woman grinning next to her. She turns to Harvey with a slight smile.

Harvey shakes his head, slightly amused. It was just like her to forget everyone in the room when launching into a speech. But it was just like him to tune everyone out and focus just on her. Looking at Lily, he smiles sheepishly. "Mom, this is someone I'd love to introduce you to." Lily smiles looking at the beautiful redhead standing next to her son.

"Mom, meet Donna," Turning to Donna he continues, "Donna, meet Lily."  
Donna looks at the older woman and approaches her, ready to shake her hand but Lily's gesture surprises her. Harvey's mother doesn't just shake her hand but pulls her into a hug.  
Releasing from the hug, slightly confused, it was Donna who spoke first. "Lily, you have no idea of how long I've been wanting to meet you."  
"Probably just as long as I have."

Donna knew that Harvey's father and brother knew and adored her, but this was the first time meeting the woman who was responsible for so many things and on the way to the restaurant she didn't know what to think. Now, seeing the warm smile on Lily's face that was also mirrored in Harvey's, Donna knew that she made the right choice to come here today. Not to mention that ever since Harvey came back from Boston, he always made hints here and there that he would've loved to introduce her to his mother.

"Wait. How do you know about her?" Harvey speaks, clearly confused. Lily looks at her son, a sheepish smile on her face. "Well, your brother likes to talk a lot. Every time he came to visit, he wouldn't shut up about Harvey's secretary. I swear, that boy was in awe of her." then she turns to Donna, who at this point is blushing. "Why don't you join us?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Donna." Harvey pleads.

"Okay fine." Donna gives in, but before she can sit down, Harvey pulls out the chair for her. Always the gentleman.

After they settle down, Lily and Donna start exchanging embarrassing stories about Harvey, despite his annoyance.

Throughout the dinner, Lily could clearly see the way this young woman influenced her son. It was exactly what Marcus has been telling her for ages. You should see the way they are around each other Mom! It's like they've been married for years! Safe to say that she knew more about this woman, sitting before her than she knew about Harvey's current girlfriend. Speaking of her. From the moment she saw her, she could clearly see that she was a great woman, but not for her son. His eyes didn't sparkle the way they do now. He was a different man with her. But for the first time tonight, Lily could see his true self. She could see the carefree, patient, goofy boy that used to always be fascinated with her paintings or with Gordon's music. She could tell from the first look, that Paula wasn't the one for her son, but Donna was. And her boy was too blind to see that. They both were.

Once Donna sat down, they engaged in a conversation about everything and anything until the waiter came with their dessert.

"You trying to put on some weight there, Mister?" Donna teased him as she saw that he ordered two pieces of strawberry cake. He always did that at their anniversary dinners

"I guess, it's kind of a habit at this point," he smirked as he offered her the extra fork, so she could share it with him.

Seeing the gesture, Lily can't help but tease them. "So, when can I expect a wedding invitation?"

At that both Harvey and Donna choke slightly. "Really mom?"  
Lily says, innocently: 'What? We both know that as great as Paula is, she's not the one. And you two are as close as two can get."

"Okay, I think that it's safe to say that we need to change the conversation here." With that Harvey starts talking about yet another story from their lives. And that's how the rest of their dinner went.

Sitting down on the couch, Donna sighed. These last six months have been crazy. From having an impromptu wedding, leaving for Seattle and settling at their new firm with their friends, life was great. If someone told her two years ago that she would be here, sharing a home with her husband, she would've laughed at them and think they were crazy. But here we are now. Happy and in love.

Hearing the footsteps Donna smiled as she looked at her husband. Husband. That's a word she never thought she would say in a lifetime. After all the failed relationships, and failed proposals Donna never thought she would see the day where she would be happily married. With Harvey nonetheless.

"What are you smiling about?" Harvey asked as he joined her on the couch and kissed her cheek.  
"You. Me. Us. These last few months." She looked down at their intertwined hands, their rings feeling so familiar now. Like home.  
"I wouldn't change a thing." He puts his free arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. In return, she put legs onto his lap and leaned her head on his chest.  
"Me neither." she then looked at her ring. He followed her gaze. "I miss her."  
"I do too. "  
"She would have loved this. Us being married. She loved you from the moment she saw you in that restaurant." Harvey's words made Donna tear up a little.  
"I loved her too." With that, she became more serious as she looked at him. "I know that we haven't talked about this, but I want to do something to honour your mom in some way."  
"What are you talking about Donna?" he looks confused, "What do you want to do?"  
"I was thinking that we could name our child after her when we have a daughter. Of course," she smirks slightly, waiting for his reaction. She didn't have to wait long.

"Wait." He looks at her, eyes wide. "Are you saying?" Donna smiles, almost grinning as the tears start to fall from her eyes. "Yes."

He envelopes her in a hug, kissing every inch of her shoulder as he buries his head in the crook of her neck. They stay like that for a few minutes until Harvey breaks the embrace.

Moving his hand up to cup her face, he closes the distance between them. Releasing, he doesn't even bother to wipe away the tears that have gathered in his eyes.  
He just looks at her. "I love you so goddamn much Donna Roberta Paulsen - Specter." he then starts to caress her belly.  
" And I'll love this baby for the rest of my life."


End file.
